scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Wildeladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Princess Jasmine - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Genie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jafar - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Iago - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Abu - Finnick (Zootopia) *Magic Carpet - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Sultan - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rajah - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Razoul’s Henchmen - Various Crocodiles *The Peddler - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Gazeem the Thief - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Eugenie, Susie and Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *The Two Hungry Children - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Prince Achmed - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Omar, the Melon Seller - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Farouk, the Apple Seller - Brer Fox (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Elephant Abu - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Snake Jafar - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Genie Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - John John (Dragons: Destiny of Fire) *Sheep Genie - Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Old Man Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Crazy Legs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Otto (Doki) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Muhanga (The Lion Guard) *Leopard Genie - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Goat Genie - Fico (Doki) ⁃ Harem Genie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lucky (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Super-Spy Genie - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Teacher Genie - Master Zen Egg (Huevocartoon) *Table Lamp Genie - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Bee Genie - The Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Submarine Genie - Daniel Alejandro Dolphin (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cheerleader Genies - Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Cammy (Treasure Buddies) ⁃ Horse Abu - Stripes (Racing Stripes) *Duck Abu - Ugly (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Ostrich Abu - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) *Turtle Abu - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Toy Abu - Foxy (Webkinz) *Rajah as Cub - Dumbo *Woman at the Window - Martha (Martha Speaks) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Joy, Sadness and Disgust (Inside Out) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Necklace Man and Woman - Benny (The Wild) and Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Fat Ugly Lady - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - McCoy and Cheetah (Jungle Cubs) *Pot Seller - Captain Huirk (Huevocartoon) *Nut Seller - Chava (Huevocartoon) *Necklace Seller - Filoteo Raymond (Huevocartoon) *Fish Seller - Klinup (Huevocartoon) *Fire Eater - Osama Bin Egg (Huevocartoon) *Boy wanting an apple - Young Valentino (Valentino and the Can Clan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty Mouse and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (DuckTales: The Movie; Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *53 Purple Peacocks - Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Whale (Fantasia 2000) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Dinosaur (2000)) *60 Elephants - Heffalumps (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Llamas - Llama (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Brass Bands - Bass playin' da Brass (The Little Mermaid) *Forty Fakirs - Hippos and Giraffes (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Anteaters and Antelope (The Lion King) *Birds that Warble on Key - Ostrich (The Lion King) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof